waltz off the rabbit moon
by Tune4Toons
Summary: Gift!fic to dancingqueensillystring. — The moment he slipped, he couldn't stop his fall, but never once did he expect to see her at the bottom. — one-sided Zutara


It was so hard for Zuko to remember when the fall started.

Was it when her lips pressed against his own? When neither could tell who started it? When his body burned up knowing it was her?

And yet he was the fire bender, now burning at her touch.

His arms wrapped around the curves of her body, making sure she was actually there under her thick parka. She was the first to pull away, eyes drifting open, looking back at him. Too bad her face was a complete blur, yet he knew it was her—knew, but not confirmed; she could've been anybody _but_ her.

She took a step back, and his vision blurred even more as he tried to reach out to her. His feet wouldn't move. Pulled his legs again, no avail. Soon he found her running out the doorway. How he wished to call out to her when he couldn't even find the words to say.

It wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.

Not the kiss, not from him, not with her.

But then he woke up.

And he knew it never d

* * *

"—id you hear what I just said?"

Zuko remembered the way she glared when he didn't respond right away. The way her hands rested on her hips like he expected her to. The way she sighed, cued rolled eyes. It'd been something simple, her asking him to make some tea.

"I'm surprised you need me to do it."

"But everyone likes your tea."

Then he cleared his throat and put on his best deep voice. "How good tea can be depends on how well the fire can boil the water. You must get it right."

She chuckled. "You're not very good at impressions, you know."

"But you knew who it was anyway, right?"

A smirk. "No."

No sooner than that, they both laughed, and after Katara asked him to start the fire, saying she couldn't find the spark rocks anywhere. So a speck of flame shot out from his fingertips, lighting up the stove. He noticed Katara's momentary flinch, her frozen stance as the small flame reflected in her eyes.

As if afraid to get burned.

She rarely showed that side of her, usually so headstrong and stubborn like the way she used to argue with him till she couldn't anymore. Then she shook it off before lifting a pot of water over the heat.

Had she still been afraid of him too? Or maybe something else was on her mind.

Either way, he couldn't tell.

* * *

He could've sworn once that Katara was laughing at him.

He looked stiff, she'd said when she was walking beside him as they headed towards the ship that would take them to Ba Sing Se. The rest of Team Avatar was waiting for them there, and they were the only ones who hadn't left yet.

Zuko hated the snow. He could never used to the freezing ice nor the biting winds of the South Pole. And even if he hugged himself as tight as he had then, his body would still freeze up. The weather must've had been getting to him again.

The two of them soon walked close enough to see the guard by the ship, and Zuko straightened out his posture as practiced by a Firelord. Katara stole a quick glance at him the moment he did, chuckling under her breath, saying again that he looked too stiff. Of course she would do that, after all the years they'd known each other. Only now was he sure she understood.

Then without realising, he stepped on a patch of ice and slipped head-first into the snow with a poof. Snow fell all over his back and froze his neck. And he heard her gasp.

Falling. What a stupid move of him to do. He pushed himself off its chilling surface when he noticed a hand held out in front of him, and looking up, he saw that Katara had on a smile he could remember for his entire lifetime. For the first time, he realised how much she'd grown from that stubborn Katara who used to yell at him. The young woman who lost her mother in the war like he did. The Water Tribe girl whose trust took so long to earn.

Though he was shivering, he took her hand and it kept him warm. From behind her, millions of stars burned across the night sky while the moon lit up the ice around them. And for a moment, he thought he saw her glowing.

So maybe the snow wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

There was a time when he felt her slipping, and he didn't know what to do.

They'd both been visiting Republic City at the time, him on official business and her being called upon as a representative for the Water Tribe. Zuko found her standing alone in the park staring at the moon. A full moon.

Despite how much stronger she was under its hue, something felt off about her during nights like this. She wouldn't speak to him about it, but best not to upset her, he knew.

Yet he couldn't help but feel like he should do something.

So he did. Walking up to her, all he said was hi. Then she smiled before saying hi back.

"Something wrong?"

She didn't say anything, but he knew he had to press on.

"Talk to me. It's not good to hold troubles in."

Even so, she still didn't say much. "I don't want to hurt anyone any more."

But he understood what she meant anyway.

He soon stood in front of her and pulled her into a hug. She clutched his shirt as she held him closer, neither saying a thing. And they stayed like that for a while. No other thoughts were in his mind; all he wanted was for her to feel better.

Sokka once a told him a story about the moon—but not the one where you could see a rabbit on the moon, but about a girl. A beautiful girl.

Katara still shone brighter.

* * *

_But not once did he want to admit it._

* * *

Her skills never ceased to amaze him.

He could feel the water seeping into the last of his wounds. It stung for a moment before it dulled and subsided. Then Katara sat still, saying she was done and that he should be more alert next time.

Soon he chuckled. "It wasn't my fault people wanted to assassinate me."

"Still, be careful next time."

Zuko's eyes drifted open, and only then could he see her face. He saw the dark circles under her eyes; she didn't have as much energy that she used to have. Then he realised how different they were, a Firelord and a healer from the Water Tribe. Her touch was the same as before, like when she held his arms to check to any more wounds, soft and gentle. He was going to miss that because for some reason, a nagging feeling told him today was supposed to be the last day they would see each other in a long time.

There was so much more he wanted to do. Hold her into a hug to say thank you. Rest his head on her shoulder.

And she'd been smiling at him again the moment he told her he was all right.

Soon Katara stood up and walked towards the door. Already leaving, so soon. He shot out of bed and grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

She stopped. And when she did, he realised her face was so close to his. Eyes locked with the others'. Old memories came flooding back; he didn't even realise he was leaning closer to her. His heart started racing. Neither were saying anything, and soon he knew he could make her his in a heartbeat.

But he also knew she wasn't his.

So he stopped where he was.

Katara sighed as her gaze drifted to the side. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." She smiled. "Aang's waiting for me."

"Tell him I said hi."

Then he watched her head toward the doorway. but before closing it behind her, she paused and turned around. "It was nice to see you again."

"You too, Katara."

With a nod, she walked out into the hall. He wanted to follow her; every nerve in his body urged him to move. Instead he stood there and sighed.

It was never meant to be.

Even he knew that.

…

…

…

_fin_.

* * *

Tune4Toons: Special thanks to _ReadingBlueWolf_ for the awesome betaing. :D As part of _Reviews Lounge Too_'s first Holiday Gift Exchange, this is for _dancingqueensillystring._ Merry Christmas, Sam. Hope you like it. :) And to you readers, I hope you like it too.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
